


Endless Possibilities

by crackofdawn



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy
Genre: F/F, i wrote this over the course of a few days because i was bored and sad, probably a lot of self projection oops, typical modern day high school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 13:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18624001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackofdawn/pseuds/crackofdawn
Summary: Most times, Mary just ignored the people she liked until her feelings for them disappeared entirely, and she planned on doing the exact same thing with Sonya.Keyword beingplanned.





	Endless Possibilities

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my contribution to the fandom. I might write a follow up thing to this, but this is my contribution for now. Also, I like to imagine that Natasha and Mary hated each other but then became friends through a group project they both got assigned to work on because I think it's funny and the idea makes me laugh.

Mary was staring at Sonya again—something she knew she shouldn’t be doing but would often find herself unconsciously doing anyway. In her defense, it was kind of hard  _ not  _ to stare at her,  _ especially _ since Mary thought she was one of the most beautiful and amazing girls she had ever seen, had almost all her classes with her, and she’d somehow managed to develop the  _ biggest _ crush on her despite having not spoken a single word to her. 

Why she was so drawn to Sonya in the first place, Mary wasn’t entirely sure. This was a girl she’d never had a conversation with after all. But then she’d raise her hand during class and answer whatever question had been thrown her way in a clear, concise manner, or she’d be offering to help another student if they had a hard time understanding the work, or she’d be walking down the hallway with Natasha, giggling at whatever joke she’d just heard, and time would just completely stop for Mary as she was reminded yet again, of why she had feelings for her in the first place; she just seemed so… _ good _ . And  _ kind _ . And  _ caring. _ And Mary knew that good, kind, and caring people were very few and far between. 

Needless to say, Mary stared at Sonya often. 

“This is ridiculous,” Natasha would sometimes tell her when she’d catch her staring during their shared science class—their shared science class that they also happened to share with Sonya—“you  _ still  _ haven’t talked to her?”

Mary’s response was almost always the same; a quick shake of the head, a small but apparent blush forming on her cheeks, and eyes darting nervously to different places around the room, desperately trying to avoid eye contact. It was all Natasha needed in order to get the message. 

She’d huff out a sigh and gently place a hand on Mary’s back. “One of these days, I  _ will  _ get you to talk to her,” she’d vow, and on these days, during lunch, Natasha would stand up from her seat next to Sonya, and scan the cafeteria, looking for Mary. It was never that hard to spot her, though; Mary loved a good routine, so she always sat at the same table in the cafeteria, and this made it so that all Natasha had to do to find her was look for the table she usually sat at. Once she’d found her, Natasha would try to get her to come sit with her and Sonya, which, unlike finding Mary, was  _ actually  _ hard. She’d shout Mary’s name loudly from wherever she was sitting and begin waving her over, drawing far too much attention to her than she’d like, and Mary would duck her head in embarrassment, absolutely  _ horrified _ , as Sonya’s gaze would flick back and forth between them, a look of complete and utter confusion painted across her face. 

This would go on for a long time until Natasha would finally give up, stop calling her name, and leave Mary alone, which would always leave her feeling nothing but relieved. No matter how much Natasha was willing to introduce the two and no matter how badly Mary wanted to be introduced to her, she would  _ never  _ talk to Sonya. It was just easier that way. Truth be told, Mary hadn’t really liked that many people, but whenever she did, she had always made it her top priority to avoid interacting with them as much as she could because that way, there was less of a chance of messing things up. It was anxiety, deeply planted within her brain, that told her that if she even  _ dared  _ to talk to the people she liked that something absolutely horrible would happen; that they’d think she was weird, she’d say something stupid, or she’d do something embarrassing—the possibilities of all the things that could go wrong were endless, and even though she knew deep down that all these thoughts were silly and irrational, Mary just  _ couldn’t _ risk it. Most times, Mary just ignored the people she liked until her feelings for them disappeared entirely, and she planned on doing the exact same thing with Sonya. 

Keyword being  _ planned.  _ The unfortunate thing about plans is that sometimes things just don’t end up going as they were planned, and that was exactly what happened to Mary’s plans during lunch one day, as she sat at her normal table getting a head start on some homework. 

“Hey! Uh, you’re Mary, right?” 

Mary looked up from her work, freezing a bit, as she found herself face to face with Sonya. She let out a deep sigh, forced a small, nervous smile, and opened her mouth to speak.  _ So much for avoiding Sonya,  _ she thought.

“Yes. And, um, you’re—”

“Oh, good! I thought you were, I just wanted to make sure. God, how awkward would it have been if you were someone else? I’m Sonya.” 

Mary nodded. “Yeah, I—I know. We have classes—”

“You’re in a lot of my—oh! Shoot, sorry, I just keep interrupting you, don’t I?” Sonya said with a laugh, and Mary felt her heart swell.

“It’s fine, really!” Mary assured her quickly, “I was just gonna say that we have classes together.” 

“Oh! That’s really funny, me too! Great minds think alike, I guess,” Sonya responded with a smile. Mary couldn’t help but smile back.

“Wow, uh, y—yeah! I guess you’re right,” Mary offered, laughing a little. 

“Anyway,” Sonya went on. She took a seat next to Mary at the table, folding her hands neatly in her lap, and Mary scooched over a bit to provide the other girl more space. “Natasha’s told me a lot about you.” 

Mary stiffened.  _ Uh oh,  _ she thought,  _ that doesn’t sound good. What on  _ earth  _ has Natasha told her? _

Sonya seemed to notice Mary’s reaction, and she instantly shook her head, waving her hands. “Oh, no! No, it’s not like that at all, I promise,” she clarified quickly, “it’s all good things, I promise. She just tells me that you guys talk a lot and that you’re really nice.” 

“Oh.”  _ Oh.  _ Mary felt her body go lax and she breathed out a sigh of relief.  _ That’s not so bad,  _ she decided,  _ it definitely could be worse. _

“Yeah. And, um, I know that she’s tried to introduce us a few times during lunch, but you always seem kind of nervous? Well, I guess that’s kind of irrelevant now that I think about it—I mean, between you and me, I’d be pretty nervous too if I had someone screaming my name from across the room—but, um,” she began to twiddle with her fingers, and Mary watched in confusion, her attention completely fixed the girl sitting next to her.  _ Where is this going?  _

“Sorry, I just came by to introduce myself and ask you if you’d like to sit with Natasha and I— _ without  _ yelling at you, that is,” Sonya said, finishing with a smile. “So, uh...do you want to?”

Mary thought for a moment. Did she want to? She absolutely did. But should she take up the offer? If she did, she would be throwing her plans to ignore Sonya  _ completely  _ out the window. If she just said no and continued on with her life as if this hadn’t happened, there was still a good chance she could could continue to ignore her and her feelings for her, just as she’d planned. But if she said  _ yes?  _ Well, Mary wasn’t quite sure what would happen if she did say yes, but perhaps there was some fun in that. Mary knew that there was a fairly good chance that something bad would happen, and she’d  _ always _ known that, but as Mary sat there at the same, almost entirely vacant cafeteria table she’d always sit at, maintaining a completely normal conversation with the girl she’d harbored feelings for for  _ such _ a long time, it was only now that it occurred to her that there were also a fairly good chance that something  _ good _ would happen instead. What that good thing was, Mary wasn’t sure about either, but what she  _ was  _ sure about was that she would never know what that possible good thing was unless she said yes. 

And so, Mary smiled at Sonya, pushed away her fear, and nodded. “Yes,” she said softly.

Sonya beamed happily. “Really? I’m so glad! Natasha and I are sitting just over there,” she said, pointing to a table not too far away, and Mary nodded. 

“Oh! Sure, okay! I just need a second to get my things together,” she informed her, looking back at the homework she had almost forgotten about entirely.

Sonya got up from the table and smiled, nodding her head in confirmation. “Cool! Come find us when you’re ready!” She said, rushing back to the table she and Natasha were sitting at, and Mary, as she usually did _ ,  _ found herself staring at her for a moment, but things were different this time. This time, Mary stared with a large grin on her face, a light, airy feeling in her chest, and a sense of newly found hope.


End file.
